


Splits

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble inspired by one too many twitter sessions with agape_eternal.  Rocky never told Adam that he could do the splits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agape_eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/gifts).



> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

“I didn't know you could do the splits.”

Rocky smiled as Adam's arms slid around his waist from behind. He hadn't heard his best friend come in but then Adam had always been good at the stealth thing. 

It was Sunday and his mother had dragged his many younger siblings to church but Rocky had a pass because of homework, a pass he'd used for years. More recently the homework excuse had become a cover in itself, a cover to allow him to have Adam over without risk of being caught. In a house with so many siblings and an overbearing but well-meaning nosey mother, it was quite a feat that Rocky had managed to hide it at all let alone the new Ranger stuff.

“You never asked.” The new Red Ranger smiled as he lent back, melting in Adam's arms. They hadn't been doing this for long, whatever this was, but his best friend already seemed to know his every weakness and have it memorized. It amazed Rocky that Adam seemed to know his body and what it liked even better then he did. 

“It's not something I ask most people.” Adam's lips ghosted down his neck as he spoke, his voice soft and low. His hands began to roam, locating then buttons on the red plaid shirt Rocky was wearing and unfastening them with ease. “You never did it before, now every time putties attack you find an excuse to.”

“Are you complaining?” He asked, his own voice noticeably lower as he pressed his ass back into Adam' crotch, his hands reaching back to travel slowly up the back of denim clad thighs.

“I'm complaining that you never told me before. Think of the fun we could have been having.” Adam murmured as he guided the cut-off shirt to the floor and his fingers slide back down Rocky's chest, heading for his belt. 

He gently nipped at Rocky's shoulder as his hands went to work then repeated the action even harder, beginning to suck on the skin in a way that would no doubt leave a mark. Not that Rocky particularly cared at that moment in time, he was already mere putty in Adam's hands.

Outside in day to day life Adam was quiet and reserved, at times to the point of shyness, but when they were alone the Black Ranger had this sudden confidence that turned Rocky on more than anything else.

“Kim's....she's been helping me brush up on a few things.” He was finding it hard to carry on a conversation with Adam's hands unzipping his pants as he kissed and nibbled Rocky's skin and ground against his ass. “Flips...splits....gymnast stuff.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Was almost growled in response “Let's see how flexible you really are Red Ranger.”


End file.
